Desire
by shevicious6310
Summary: My first one shot about a girl doing whatever it takes to seduce Byakuya Kuchiki byakuya/original character


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters I just borrow them**

Ryuu Diesel was recruited to replace Renji Abarai in his lieutenant duties while he was busy on missions in the world of the living. She was an exceptionally strong shinigami and was disliked by many females for her strength, power, and unrivaled beauty. She was more than ready to start working with Byakuya Kuchiki because she, like the rest of the female population, loved to look at him and fantasize. Ryuu had been told that Captain Kuchiki was cold and distant which was the complete opposite of her personality. She was loud, vulgar, and full of life. The fact that she could easily seduce most men had her wondering how long it would take to drive Captain Kuchiki wild.

The day before she was to officially be lietenant of squad 6 Ryuu decided she would drop by Captain Kuchiki's office. She was free from any kind of duties for the day so she was dressed casually in jeans and a purple tank top. Her 5 foot 6 inch frame had killer curves. She had full hips, large perky breasts, long black hair, porceline skin with plump rosy lips, and sparkling Ice blue eyes. Her hair flowed casually down her back while her long bangs blew across her face. Walking to Squad 6 she spotted her sister Takeshi who was running some errands.

"Hey sis what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Ryuu I'm sure you can see that I'm busy right now. Why don't you come over to my place later and i'll make us something to eat? Captain Zaraki sent word through Yummichika for me to head to squad 11 immediately do i'm a little pressed for time."

"That's fine i've got my own stuff to deal with anyway." Ryuu smirked, "I'm headed to see my new Captain and you know how bad i'd like to jump his bones." Ryuu flipped her hair and looked deviously at her sister.

Takeshi was Ryuu's twin sister. Ryuu was a few minutes older than her and was very protective of her sibling. Takeshi was slightly taller than Ryuu, had brown hair, and hazel eyes. Ryuu was originally assigned to squad 11 because of her hot headed attitude and anger issues. She was always quick to fight without thinking first but she was extremely powerful and never lost a fight. Her sister was the exact opposite. She would think things through before attacking and was on the same power level as her sister. They were fierce fighters and no one wanted to spar with them, mainly because they were not able to keep up with the sisters, which meant they always had to fight each other.

"Ryuu," Takeshi said turning and walking away, "you better not get into any trouble with this infatuation. I don't think he's interested in any kind of relationship but I could be wrong. Someone that uptight needs an outlet." Takeshi turned and looked at her sister smiling. She knew if anyone could break Captain Kuchiki and turn him into sex slave it would be her sister. Her personality always had people doing whatever she asked and Takeshi hated it. More than once Ryuu had turned that power on Takeshi and got her sister to do chores and such that she didn't want to bother with. She was a manipulative mastermind but she loved her sister so she let her get away with her crazy antics.

Ryuu continued on her way to squad 6 without any further delays. Once she reached her destination she quickly checked herself over to make sure she made an impression. She walked up to the Captains door and knocked. She didn't have to wait long before she heard a voice from inside tell her to enter. Ryuu walked in to find Byakuya sitting behind his desk doing some paperwork. He barely lifted his head to aknowledge her presence so she walked up to his desk and knelt down making sure he noticed her.

"What do you think you are doing Miss?"

"I'm Ryuu Diesel your temporary lieutenant. I am trying to introduce myself to you Captain, and I would appreciate it if you would at least look at me when I talk to you."

He looked over at her and couldn't believe his eyes, she was beautiful. He noticed her eyes before anything else because they cut through him like a razor. They were a bright, icy blue and he had never seen eyes like hers before. She slowly rose up to stand beside his desk with one hand on her hip. She could just barely see the shocked look in his eyes before he looked bored again. She knew though with that one look she had stunned him. He never took his eyes off hers and that delighted her.

"So Captain Kuchiki am I an acceptable replacement? Im sure you've been told of my talents but I would be more than happy to show you." She said sitting on his desk crossing her legs in preparation for a scolding from him.

"I have been told about your agressive attitude and willingness to fight. Quite frankly I do not understand why you were chosen instead of your sister who was already a member of my squad. I was told they sent her to Captain Zaraki to put someone level headed in charge of his affairs." He saw the fire in her eyes immediately when he mentioned her sister being a better choice. She was easily angered it seemed and he wondered if she would let herself slip up before she even had her first day of duties.

"Yes, I was told the same thing by the Head Captain but little do you know he also told me your squad needed, how did he put it... oh yes, some fire." Ryuu had bent down toward Byakuya's face glaring at him in challenge.

"I can already see no one in this squad can handle me especially not you Captain." Ryuu said teasingly running her hand across her chest to play with the necklace she had on. She saw him watching her and caught him when he looked down at her breasts. Of course that was what she was trying to get him to do. She wanted him to reach out and touch her so she baited him a little more.

"I wish there was someone who would at least attempt to make me submit. Then I could have some fun for once instead of having to hold myself back for squads and captains that aren't strong enough to hold me."

Little did Ryuu know Byakuya was having a war with himself. She was challenging him with her words and all he wanted to do was show her who was in control. His pride demanded that he act sensible or he would dishonor his noble family. Would he really dishonor his family by having sex with his subordinate? She wasn't on duty yet so it would be a fling and there was no harm in that right? She technically wouldn't be his lieutenant until tomorrow and really what could anyone say there were relationships like that all over the sereitei. His body was demanding release and his brain was trying to convince him that there was nothing wrong with what he was feeling. He was too uptight and that caused a lot of tension in his body. Basically it was his job to relieve that tension to be able to fight correctly and without flaw to reduce the risk of losing to the enemy or getting killed.

Ryuu looked outside and saw the sun setting. Her sister would be waiting for her in a few hours to have dinner together and what would she tell Takeshi? "Well, I tried but it just didn't work...Everyone else was right...He's too detached and cold..." I don't think so! If I have to i'll strip him right here and fuck him senseless. She had wanted a taste of Byakuya since she first caught sight of him and then her sister was assigned to his division. Ryuu had been extremely pissed. She loved being in Kenpachi's division though, they had became close having the same temperment and fighting styles, and was surprised when her sister was transferred to her division. She could see the attraction her sister had for her ex captain and thought it was hilarious. Kenpachi had pointed out that he thought Takeshi was "one hot bitch" and from then on she was doing things to get them together but she would receive no help with her mission.

Ryuu was done playing it safe. She let go and felt all the heat inside her swell up and knew it would show through her eyes. Her eyes were like blazing blue coals entrancing anyone that dared to look at them. Byakuya, having come to a decision, looked up at Ryuu. Her eyes attracted him like a moth to a flame. He felt like he could see straight into her soul and knew she wanted this just as much as his body demanded it. He was going to break his own rules once again but he knew the pleasure he would receive would more than make up for it.

In one swift movement he had grabbed Ryuu forcefully and shoved her up against the wall. She was momentarily stunned at the fierce but sensual look on his face, he really was perfect. She hungrily caught his lips and soon found herself fighting for dominance. As his hands freely roamed her body she caught herself moaning at the feeling of complete euphoria. How could his touch be so electric? He ripped her shirt off and threw it to the ground. As he pulled away from their heated kiss she bit down on his lips. She was rewarded with a low moan that effectively soaked her panties. He unlatched her bra and promptly discarded the offending fabric. She could feel his large cock pushed against her pussy and she knew she was dripping wet for him already. She jerked his haori off effectively ripping most of the material in her haste.

She had to touch him, she had been patient long enough and couldnt wait any longer. She reached inside his hakamas to stroke his dick which was already rock hard. She pulled his hakamas down and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. she went unbearably slow to torture him for not taking her right away. Soon she felt Byakuyas strong hands grab the back of her head digging into her hair but that only turned her on more. She sucked him for what seemed like forever until she could no longer take the need for him to be inside her.

Without warning she pushed him back but he abruptly grabbed her and tore her pants and red lace thongs from her body. He grabbed her up gripping her thighs and quickly thrust into her tight pussy. The sudden pleasure was almost too much for her to comprehend. It was fast and rough just the way she enjoyed it. She gripped his back scratching him with her nails almost bringing the blood as he continued his assault on her body. All he could hear was Ryuu screaming at him to go faster and harder.

He was entranced by her provacative moans that set his blood on fire. He had never given into temptation like this before but he loved it, he loved the powerful attraction they had for each other. He easily gave into her demands and set an almost inhumane pace that had her writhing in ecstacy. In no time she was brought to her first orgasm screaming his name. That would be her first of many orgasms that night he would make sure of that. He thrust into her tight hot pussy a few more times and was brought to his release. With his mind effectively blown from their hot sex it took everything in him just to stay standing.

What had come over him? He had spent years upon years perfecting the mask he wore every day and yet she had somehow manages to remove it from him almost as easily as she had his clothes. What was it about her that caused him to completely abandon his self control and let his carnal desires rule? He had ever been overtaken so easily not even by the enemy but she had blown all his defenses away with a single look. Was it her power, strength, beauty, or maybe the sexy sensual way she always carried herself. She was a minx, a hell cat and he couldnt get enough of her. This was going to be fun. He was going to talk to the Head Captain in a few days and see what he could do about getting Renji a Captains position. Then he could keep Ryuu as his lieutenant and have all the stress relieving fun they wanted. Life was looking up for the both of them.


End file.
